


Home

by helsinkibaby



Category: Star Trek The Next Generation
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what makes the Enterprise feel like home for Tasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> for day 3 at August Rush at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=1_million_words)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=1_million_words)**1_million_words** \- a picture of Geordi in the halls of the Enterprise

  
The Enterprise is easily the biggest ship Tasha's ever served on and she's almost embarrassed to admit that she's still getting used to finding her way around, that a large part of her evenings are spent committing schematics to memory, that when she's out walking, ostensibly doing her rounds as security chief, she's really just putting into practice what she was studying the night before. 

It's not just the size of the ship either; it's the sheer amount of people she encounters. She'd thought Starfleet Academy had prepared her for that, but at least there, thousands of people were spread out across the campus. On this ship, there are over one thousand people and big as it is, sometimes it's still too crowded for her liking. 

There are times when she doesn't think she'll ever feel at home here. 

Then, almost as if he knew, she'll be walking along, doing her rounds as security chief and she'll meet Geordi coming the other way. Sometimes they stop and talk, sometimes Geordi falls into step beside her and accompanies her on her way. His easy smile and relaxed manner draw a similar response from her and those moments are her favourite part of the day. 

Those are the moments that she knows she is home. 


End file.
